He just couldn't say it
by Samurai Crunchbird
Summary: RATED "T" to be safe. In my first tale in six years, Ron feels the guilt of being happy when someone so close to him is near death.


_**My KP disclaimer, used for the first time since 2009 (!):**_

I know Disney owns "Kim Possible"...lock, stock, and Rufus.

If they want to sue me, they have to get behind all my other creditors.

Since I am in Florida, the line has formed to the right

…and goes all the way to Sacramento!

_**Opening note:**_

I know it's been a while. Hope I am not too rusty; but I had to write this one…

'_**He Just Couldn't Say It'**_

""""""""""

…_For Stuart Scott…_

""""""""""

Ron Stoppable was a young man with child-like wonder and a heart of gold. He was financially secure by now, since his parents wisely managed his later Naco royalties following the fiasco from that first check. This gave Ron (along with his little buddy Rufus) more time to do volunteer work at Middleton General Hospital.

A few days before Christmas, Ron received an email from JP Bearymore's. The pizza parlor was having a New Year's Eve celebration, with prizes to be awarded in a Z-Box tournament that began at noon—"the other twelve o'clock!" as the message proclaimed. The grand prize was a year's worth of free pizza and game tokens.

Ron knew that he and Rufus would smoke any posers who would challenge them…

""""""""""

The same day Ron received the email from JP Bearymore's, Global Justice's new second-in command, Kim Stoppable, nee Possible, had wonderful news of her own. Kim's new orders were to report to Middleton and begin her permanent faculty assignment at the GJ Academy. It was official…she was coming home to stay.

Although Kim detested the burnt-pizza smell that nearly seeped through to the emails sent from there, she always stayed on the mailing list for that…that…can you really call it a restaurant? She also signed up for e-mails from Club Banana, Bueno Nacho, and a few local businesses in Middleton. She enjoyed that feeling of home while knocking out terror cells halfway across the planet.

By many in GJ, she was called 'Agent Stoppable'. Despite taking on his last name, she knew Ron was the one man who could still call her 'KP', without being subjected to the traditional military 'K.P.'

She wanted to do something special to surprise him. Once Kim received the JP Bearymore's email, her mouth formed a devilish grin…

""""""""""

Ron and Rufus surprised the hospital's pediatric ward by dressing up as elves and giving out toys to the children who were stuck there for Christmas. They made quick work of those deliveries before performing selections from the all-new Snowman Hank musical.

As they were packing up their props from the performance, doctors and nurses came to check on the children's various ailments. Ron and Rufus were near the door of the ward, waving to the children, when one of the doctors quickly approached the duo and quickly escorted them to a nearby quarantine area.

The doctor used a hushed voice to protect his words from reaching the children. He gestured toward the ward and asked Ron, "Was Rufus near that new boy on the end of the row?"

"Of course," beamed Ron. "Had to spread a little sunshine to everybody this Christmas!"

The doctor sat down with the young man and his friend down and said, "Ron, that boy has contracted a rare virus. A paperwork mix-up put him in the regular ward instead of a room like this for a few days. Since we caught your infection in time, one shot of the vaccine will completely get rid of it. I received a shot before I came up here today, expecting to treat him in here. Thanks to that bureaucratic snafu, it looks like all those children and staff members will get the shots as well."

Ron's zany 'Never Be Normal' exterior kept a competent and intelligent mind well-hidden from all but those who knew him best. His demeanor was serious as he inquired…

…"What about Rufus?"…

""""""""""

While Kim was packing her belongings for the trip back to Middleton, she called in a couple of favors with the owner of JP Bearymore's. She wanted to surprise Ron by posing as a waitress at the pizzeria who would 'accidently' spill a cold soda in his lap before revealing herself to him. The owner had a better idea, but first asked if she had any musical talent…

""""""""""

The news shook Ron to his core. Top veterinarians and zoologists from around the world all agreed with the doctor's prognosis for Rufus…All proven (and even unproven) treatments for the virus would kill rodents instantly. Untreated, he was given a miniature Haz-Mat suit for the protection of others…and four days to live.

Ron even consulted telepathically with Sensei on the matter, seeing as Rufus (like Ron) was blessed with Mystic Monkey Power. "Alas", Sensei informed Ron, "while the Power is strong within Rufus, even the sturdiest wall crumbles with constant bombardment"…

""""""""""

New Year's Eve came, with Rufus still walking around and smiling within his freshly-changed Haz-Mat suit. His Mystical Monkey Power was battling the virus as hard as it could; but Sensei's prediction was correct. Ron was told by the vets to keep him occupied with his usual routines. When Ron told them that the routines were not actually routine for a naked mole rat, they convinced Ron to make the last hours special for Rufus.

At that moment, Rufus did his best to remind Ron about the party at JP Bearymore's. Ron was resistant at first but then…

…How could somebody pull off a successful Puppy-Dog Pout wearing a Haz-Mat suit, anyway?...

""""""""""

By the time Ron and Rufus arrived, the celebration was in full swing. The atmosphere was electric—literally—thanks to the animatronics of JP Bearymore, Pizzapotimous, and rest of the band performing on the stage, coupled with all the usual arcade games and the Z-Box Gold Edition consoles procured for the tournament. One console would be given to the runner-up in the tournament, while the others were given away in a series of drawings throughout the day.

Rufus quickly scampered over to a Z-box controller and urged Ron to play along…one more tournament together…

""""""""""

Kim's GJ plane used its vertical landing capabilities to touch down just outside of JP Bearymore's . An older gentleman welcomed Kim by giving her the specified costume. Drawing snickers from the flight crew, Kim barked, "ANY ONE OF YOU WHO LEAKS THIS OUT GETS TO RUN SAFETY TESTS ON THE ABANDONED TELEPORTING TUBE SYSTEM! GOT THAT?"

A void of silence filled the plane, the crew quickly 'looking for things to do' while Kim was escorted through the building's service entrance…

""""""""""

While Ron did his best to stay focused on the tournament, his mind kept wandering off to the day he got Rufus at Smarty Mart…took the little guy along for missions (_Did they actually see future versions of themselves on that first mission? That point was never clear to him_)…fitted him for the cutest little tux…

**SMACK**

Rufus was chattering very angrily at Ron, as they were on the brink of elimination from the tournament. Ron re-focused long enough to help Rufus edge out the first round opposition.

Upon achieving such a victory, Ron would normally shout a hearty 'BOOO-Yeah!" This time, he raised a triumphant fist and shouted…

"B—

His voice just stopped, and he nearly felt like crying. He tried again…

"B—

He just couldn't say it.

By this time, enough noise from the other patrons drowned out the sounds he made by his further attempts, but…

…_He just couldn't say it._

Ron felt so guilty for having a 'badical' moment when Rufus was suffering so much. He also kept blaming himself for not double-checking for new admissions to that hospital ward, which he usually did every week.

Ron continued to gather his thoughts and ability to speak when the owner of the pizzeria stepped up to the stage.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and children of all ages," shouted the owner, "while we set up the tournament finals, let's hear it for JP Bearymore and the Pizza Platters!"

The Pizza Platters performed one of the songs from the band's original set of pre-programmed cover songs. Once the applause died down, the tournament finals began. Ron knew he couldn't let his buddy down. After all Rufus had endured in the past week, the little guy was bound and determined to keep fighting, outside and inside, to the end. Ron could do no less.

It took a team play, with Rufus hitting high and Ron going low, to bring down their final opponents.

Again, Ron shouted…

"B—

He _still_ couldn't say it!

Ron and Rufus accepted cards good for the pizza and tokens while Pizzapotimous gestured toward a curtain and proclaimed, "We'd like to introduce a new member of the band flown in especially for today's party…"

An oversized green hat covered the entire head of a figure emerging from the curtain. The dress on the figure also looked extremely baggy, but matched the color scheme of the hat…

"Ladies and gentlemen, and especially you, Ron Stoppable…"

This quickly drew the attention of both Ron and Rufus.

"Here she is…KP Bearymore!"

As Ron and Rufus trued figuring out what was happening, the figure began to sing and move around on the stage, which they may have expected from such an act. What they didn't expect was when the figure walked off the stage and came directly toward them.

Once the song finished, the figure flung itself at Ron. This drew some laughter, as did Ron's attempt to play things as cool as the other side of the pillow.

Ron theatrically gasped, "I happen to be a happily-married man"

The figure purred, "You got that right, buster!"

At that point, the figure removed her hat and costume dress to show her uniform underneath, as 'KP Bearymore' was…

"KP!" shouted Ron as he embraced his wife.

They melted together in a passionate kiss. It may have been a little too passionate for the kids to see—maybe even enough for the robots in the band to blush—but the couple didn't care.

Ron took one giant gasp of air and shouted…

"B—

That's right. After becoming a champion _and_ getting the girl…

…He _STILL_ couldn't say it!

Rufus was just able to leap quickly into Ron's pocket before Kim led Ron out to a storage room. She started, "Ron, I've got some great news for…"

Kim saw the look of despair on Ron's face and said, "Ron, you just saw me two months ago in Switzerland. What's wrong, and why is Rufus in that ridiculous outfit?"

With every twist and turn in Ron's explanation, Kim's face went from its original happy state…to confused…to angry…to tears.

Rufus found a piece of paper and pen on a nearby shelf to scrawl out a message. He placed it in Ron's pocket before flopping onto the shelf.

The noise Rufus made caused Kim and Ron to face their four-legged comrade. It took all of his energy, including a blue light glowing fainter by the second, to place Kim's hand on top of Ron's.

With that motion, Rufus gracefully landed on top of the hands, smiling and spreading his arms outward as if to embrace the hands.

The three of them shared that silent moment…until it was just the two of them.

Kim reached for a nearby apron and wrapped up what remained of a good friend, while Ron fumbled around in his pocket for his car keys so he can take Kim home. A little slip of paper was wedged between two of Ron's fingers when he pulled out the keys.

Ron opened the note and quietly read it before tears officially began flowing freely from his eyes. Kim placed the apron off to one side for a moment as she ran to embrace and console her husband. While holding on to Ron, she also read the note:

"LIVE LIFE FULLY!"

After a moment of consolation, Kim pulled back long enough to call for a driver to take them home. Ron was in no shape to drive beforehand. Now, neither one of them was in any mindset to drive.

During the car ride home, Kim briefed Dr. Director about the final fate of what Global Justice still classified as 'The Rufus Factor'. Acting on orders from Dr. Director, the driver took possession of the apron and its contents so that Rufus can have the benefit of a full military burial.

Ron and Kim, exhausted from the events of that day, flopped down on the living room couch.

Kim proclaimed, "You know what? He's right. We're going to have too much ahead of us not to live life fully."

Ron rose up from his weariness long enough to ask, "What do you mean?"

"Ron," Kim replied, "I'm home to stay. I got my orders to teach at the GJ Academy."

Ron was still emotionally spent, but was happy enough to embrace Kim and tell her, "That's terrific!"

"Of course," Kim continued, "I will probably have to take about a month off in either June or July."

This bewildered Ron. "June or July? I didn't think the academy had summer vacation."

Kim began to smile as she confirmed, "No, they don't."

Ron continued, "And why take a month off and have to virtually start all over again with learning your way around there again?"

"Well." Kim counted on her fingers and coyly replied, "You did visit me in Switzerland about two months ago, it's New Year's Eve now, so June or July is just about right."

Ron's weariness washed away, replaced by hope and renewed energy as he figured out the math behind Kim's seemingly enigmatic message.

Ron held Kim's hands and asked "Does that mean..."

With nodding from Kim, Ron finally jumped up and said…

Actually, it was more like he Shouted…

"_**BOOO—YEAHH!"**_

_**Author's ending notes:**_

First one in nearly six years…wow…I just wish it was under better circumstances…

The production of this story, like that for any work of fiction, is solely dependent upon the _**constructive**_ feedback of its readers. If you like it, I will gladly make more. If you think of ways to make it better, I am always open to suggestions. If you really think it's a piece of garbage, stop me before I strike again!

Once more, _**Review me, e-mail me if you wanna reach me! When you want to 'PM' me, it's ok!**_

Your friend in writing,

The Samurai Crunchbird®


End file.
